Super Nova
by CuppyCakiez
Summary: Mako and Korra alone in the attic apartment. Dinner and an attraction like nothing before. See what happens (MY FIRST FANFIC)


Okay so this is my first fanfic! (Uh well, lemon?) I really hope you enjoy it. Leave me some feedback on what I can improve on! It's much appreciated.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of ****_The Legend of Korra_**** characters, they belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

"Yes! We won! That was so awesome! Did you see the way he flew off?!"

The fire ferrets had just one yet another match, and now the team was heading back to the locker room to get cleaned up and head out for the night. Bolin and Korra were ahead gushing about the knockouts they induced, while Mako walked slowly and quietly behind them.

Korra glanced back at the handsome fire bender to see him staring at the ground. She frowned and wondered what he was thinking when Bolin interrupted her thoughts. "Hey guys, I would love to stay and chat but I have a hot date to get to" Mako whipped around questioningly and she swore she saw a hint of distress in his eyes, but that quickly faded. "With who? I thought you were going to be home tonight" Bolin smirked at his brother and was rushing to gather all his stuff so he could leave before being stopped. "No man, can't keep a lady waiting" with that he slammed his locker shut and ran out the door stuffing his bag as he did.

Now only Korra and Mako remain in the locker room and both of them quietly collected their stuff and packed up their gear. Korra wasn't sure what to do, her heart was racing. She never really had time alone with Mako because of Asami and Bolin always being around. She heard Mako close his locker and she decided it was now or never to get some time alone with him. "Hey, do you want some company? Tenzin is busy tonight with some air acolyte stuff so I don't have any training" Mako stopped right before he was about to walk out the door and paused. Korra shifted awkwardly, not knowing if what she just said would do any good. Mako looked over his shoulder but not at Korra directly. It was as if he was avoiding looking at her altogether. "Sure I guess, I was planning to cook for me and Bo so now we have extra food" Korra's heart skipped a beat, _is he really going to cook for both of us? Spirits this can't be happening. _She could feel the blush creep over her cheeks and she shifted from on foot to the next "That sounds good, I'll be up there in a second". Korra packed up the rest of her stuff and headed off in Mako's direction, she was starting to get butterflies. She could feel something was going to happen, she just wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

When she reached the top of the stairs she could already smell delicious aromas coming from the apartment. She knocked on the door and heard a yell to come in from the inside. She slowly turned the doorknob and stepped inside. She put her bag down near the door and headed towards the kitchen. What she saw made her heart beat faster. Mako was standing over the stove frying what looked like beans, but that wasn't what was making her heart leap. It was the fact that he was only in his thin cotton muscle shirt and loose fitting pants that hit him low on the waist. She traced the muscles of his arms and chest and realized he was very well built. Mako turned and looked over his shoulder and he looked like he had been struck by something. Korra realized he was looking at her the exact same way she was just looking at him. She could see him start from her legs and his eyes slowly made their way up her body until they met hers straight on. In that moment it felt like they were the only two people in the world. His fiery orbs seemed to darken and he set down the pan he was holding and turned off the stove. Korra's heart was going crazy, her breathing was becoming faster and she suddenly felt self conscious. "Um, hey, do you need any help?" she saw Mako's eyes change back to the lighter shade of crimson they once were but they still had a hint of what she thought in disbelief, was desire. "No that's fine, I'm almost done" He reached back for the pan and started dishing out what he had made. He carried it to the table and set it down, he then moved around to the other side where he set down his own. They both sat in silence as they ate, not sure what exactly they were going to do.

Korra was the first one to finish and Mako soon after that, they carried their plates to the sink and Korra started filling it to start the washing process. "It's alright, I can do it" Mako was standing behind her, and was reaching around to start washing the dishes himself. "I can do it, you cooked" she was fighting over him now, determined to do it herself. "Korra its fine, I can do it" he reached his other arm around her to try and weed her out but she wouldn't let him, she was getting annoyed and spun around to face him. Though she didn't realize he was exactly behind her and met him dangerously close. Their faces were inches away from each other, and she could feel his warm breath on her face. He smelt like cinnamon and faintly of firewood, and it was intoxicating. Korra could feel heat travel down her stomach and down to her navel. The heat also reached her cheeks once more and she could feel her face darken. Her eyes slowly traveled up Mako's face and she realized he was flushed and breathing heavier than usual. Her eyes met his once again and they were even darker than before, his thick eyelashes hiding them from full view. In an instant flash Korra could feel Mako's lips upon hers. They were warm and soft and she kissed him back with fiery intensity. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, entwining her fingers in his dark hair. He responded, pulling her close to him, her chest meeting his lower stomach with his arms wrapped securely around her waist. He licked her lower lip as if asking for entrance and she allowed him, meeting his tongue in a passionate dance.

When they broke apart they were both panting and still stuck together, but like puzzle pieces that were meant to fit. Korra didn't want to open her eyes; she was scared to see Mako's reaction to what just happened. She wasn't sure if he would be mad or tell her to leave. "_Korra…_" he whispered her name in a tone she had never heard him speak before. She opened her eyes to look at him and he was staring intently back at her. He was shaking slightly, not in rage, but something else. He brought his hand up to brush a piece of hair away from her forehead, and opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it again. Something had just been unlocked inside the both of them, and Korra knew there was no going back. She decided she would make the most of this time; she had to find out what he really felt about her. So she leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss and pressed her body against his. A small moan escaped his lips and he bent down and grabbed her thighs to pull her up around his waist.

They were kissing feverishly and Korra hardly noticed when she hit the soft bed. She moaned softly when she felt his strong hands find the inside of her shirt and she arched her back to press against him. He slowly rolled it up her body and up and over her breasts until it was completely off. He broke their kiss and looked and her with lusting eyes. "Korra, are you sure?" he was shaking again, and Korra could tell he was scared. She smiled up at him and gave him a small nod; he seemed to calm down and went back to what he was doing.

He trailed kisses down her neck to her collarbone and then down to the valley between her breasts. Korra moaned and pressed in to his kisses, and he reached around her back to undo her bindings. She felt a tug at the cloth and felt it loosen from around her. Cool air hit her chest and she shivered slightly. Looking at Mako, she realized he was staring at her newly bare chest. She squirmed, feeling self conscious again, and blushed dark red. "You're… Beautiful" he stared directly in her eyes as he said this, and she knew he was telling the truth. His hand trailed up her body until it cupped her breast. She moaned once more when he started fondling her breasts. Then his mouth met her nipple and she could see stars behind her eyes. He was warm and driving her insane. "_Mako…!" _She noticed he was still fully clothed and tugged on his thin shirt. She wanted to feel him against her, skin on skin. He broke apart from her and pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his muscular torso to her. She took in a sharp breath and traced her hand down his chest. He made a low grumble and his mouth met hers once more.

Their bodies against each other felt amazing, he felt like a warm fire on a chilly night and she wanted more of him. Korra reached down and pulled the string on his pants, as they got looser she tried to pull them off but couldn't reach. In one swift movement Mako had pulled them off and all he was left in were his boxers. He quickly made for Korra's and pulled them off her body. She felt his hand slide between her thighs and when he reached her womanhood it sent shocks up her spine. She let go a load moan and squeezed her eyes shut. She could feel the smile on his face, but all she could think about was how much she needed to feel him inside her. "Mako… I _need_ you…" He shifted his weight and pulled the cloth of her lower wrappings and they soon fell away as well. He kicked off his boxers and positioned himself between her thighs. His fingers touched her cheek and she opened her eyes to look at him, he was looking at her with wonder and question "Korra… are you _sure_?" she brought him down for a passionate kiss "I've never been so sure in my life". Lips never parting, Korra could feel Mako at her entrance.

He whispered something she couldn't quite get before pushing inside of her. She took in a sharp breath of pain and tears filled her eyes. Mako lay motionless knowing Korra would hurt, waiting for her to be completely alright before continuing. "I'm sorry…" he brushed her hair away from her sweaty forehead. She could now feel the pain easing, and it was being replaced with pleasure and ecstasy. "It's okay, you can move…" he wasted no time complying with her, he seemed determined to make up for the pain he just caused. He moved slowly at first, thrusting in and out gently so that Korra could get use to it. Small moans were escaping Korra's lips and she couldn't stop herself from asking for more. Mako picked up the pace until he and she were rocking together naturally. They fit together perfectly, like they were made for each other. Korra could feel heat gathering in her navel and it was becoming more extreme with every thrust. She wrapped her arms around Mako and brought him as close as she could to her own body. The heat had become so intense it finally exploded like a super nova between them both. Sparks shot through Korra's body and she could feel herself tighten around Mako. She screamed his name in ecstasy and he too could no longer hold. Korra's orgasm had brought him to his own and when they came back down from their high, they lay together, breathing heavy in silent bliss. Mako kissed Korra's cheek gently and rolled over beside her, pulling her in to his arms. Stroking her hair, he sucked in a deep breath and said once again what he said before taking her "I love you". Korra smiled and looked up at him, she knew this was the man who would make her dreams come true and they belonged together for eternity "I love you too". Korra's eyes slowly drooped shut and she fell to sleep in Mako's warm embrace.


End file.
